Friday
by adbinflorida1
Summary: After the… incident, Horace tries to find his way through all the devious trappings of pop culture. Chaos ensues. (Note: As this is a series, please submit suggestions! I'll take anything; TV, movies, songs, anything.) Now T for language.
1. Friday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Friday, Will, Horace, or The Ranger's Apprentice series. Or Ferraris. Or wrecking ball. Or a car, really. Enjoy.**

Will looked around for Horace. He'd said that he'd be there to pick will up at the park after his date with Alice, but he was late. Again.

After about half hour of waiting, Will heard the familiar purr of Horace's Ferrari.

"Finally!" He said, angrily, as he got in the car, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," said Horace, "I was listening to my new favorite song and lost track of time."

Will sighed inwardly. After the Wrecking Ball incident, he knew this would be a long drive home.

"So," he said, once they had pulled on to the freeway, "what's the new song?"

"it's called Friday, by Rebecca Black." Horace said.

Will jumped out of the car.


	2. Never Say Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Never Say Never, Justin Bieber, Will, Horace, Alyss, the Ranger's Apprentice series, or a hospital. I do, however own the nurse. But you can have her if you want. Enjoy!**

Will groaned. Where was he? And what was that obnoxious beeping sound?

"He's waking up, you can see him now." A voice whispered.

"Wha…?" he croaked.

"Hey, Will." he heard Alyss' soft voice.

Will opened his eyes. He saw Horace and Alyss standing in front of him. He looked around. He was a hospital room. And that beeping noise was the heart monitor. _Of course!_ Now he remembered. He had jumped out of Horace's car.

"You fell out of my car." said Horace.

Will was about to correct him, but then thought better of it. No reason to tell his friend that he had nearly driven Will to suicide.

"He needs to rest." said a third voice. He looked to his left and saw a nurse sitting to his left.

"But-" Horace began.

"I'll stay with him. You two need to let him rest." the nurse said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"At least let me put this movie on." said Horace, "I got it just for him."

"Fine." said the nurse.

"Wait…" Will said, in fear of some horrible pop culture movie.

"Don't worry, Will. It's an autobiography. I got it just for you." Horace said, reassuringly.

"Just… promise to stay with him." said Alyss.

"I promise, now go." the nurse said.

"Ok, just let me put the movie in." said Horace as he inserted a disc into the slot in the TV.

"Hope you feel better soon." Horace said, then walked out.

"Love you!" Alyss said. She leaned over him, kissed him on the forehead, and left.

Will turned his attention to the movie that was starting. He wondered what Horace could have picked. Then, Justin Bieber popped up, talking about his career. He and the nurse both mentally screamed _Curse you Horace!_


	3. Citizen Kane

**Disclaimer: I do not own citizen Kane, Horace, Will, Gilan, or the Ranger's Apprentice series. Or Redbull. I do, however, own a large talking lamp. Enjoy.**

* * *

Will was deep in concentration. Absolutely nothing could disturb him. He was totally in sync with his bow. He had the perfect shot lined up. All he had to do was wait one… more… sec- his phone rang.

He threw his bow down, and grabbed it, not caring who was calling.

"Please tell me you have something for me to do!" He yelled into the phone.

"Woah, woah calm down." Gilan said, on the other end of the line.

"Sorry. I've just been so bored lately. The king of Celtica wants a lot of stuff and the Hibernians want a lot of stuff. I don't really know what, I haven't been listening." said Will. He had spent the last month in Celtica directing a trade negotiation between four of the Hibernian kings and the Celtic king. Of course, it was mostly just the five people yelling at each other, asking for more money and less taxes, then more yelling at each other. In a word, boring.

"Well you're in luck. I need a friend to come with me to my first movie night" said Gilan.

"Ok, I'll be right there." said Will.

Will closed his eyes tight, and concentrated hard.

"poof!" He was in Gilan's bedroom.

"Good, you're here. I got some clothes for you. Change fast, Horace and Halt will be here in a few minutes." Gilan said.

Fifteen minutes and three Red Bulls later, they heard a "ding dong"

Gilan left Will in his bedroom with the flat screen, while he went to open the door. A minute later, he and Horace entered the room.

"Where's Halt?" Will asked.

"He canceled last-minute some big dinner party." said Horace.

"But he was bringing the movie!" said Gilan in dismay.

"Surely you have some movies here?" asked Will.

"No, I haven't decided on a genre I liked yet." Gilan said, dismayed.

"Don't worry, I brought a backup" said Horace, "It's called Cit-"

"NO!" yelled will before jumping out of the window.

"I was going to say Citizen Kane." said Horace.

* * *

**So, yeah, this chapter was different. Please put any new theme ideas in the reviews!**


	4. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own =3, Ray William Johnson, Halt, will, or Horace, or Ranger's Apprentice. I do however, own the tiger. I call him Pepito, and if you don't favorite, follow, and review this story, you might just get to meet Pepito. Enjoy.**

* * *

Will looked around frantically. It had been there, where was it now? He needed his bow for the big hunt he and Halt were going on.

_Of Course!_ Will remembered. He had given to Halt they day before so Will could finish packing.

Will sighed with relief. Halt would quite literally _murder_ Will if he so much as scratched his bow.

With the knowledge that the bow was secure, Will could go. He shouldered his bag, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"poof!" He was standing next to halt in the middle of… where was he?

"We're in Indus." said Halt.

"Ohhh…" understanding dawned in Will's eyes. Indus was a land between Nihon-Ja and Araluen. It was rich in resources and natural beauty. It was also rich in dangerous animals, such as elephants, tigers, hippopotamuses, and all sorts of tiny nasty insects.

"We're hunting a tiger." Halt said.

"But Halt," Will began, "I thought-"

"Always a dangerous pastime." remarked Halt, snarkily.

Will rolled his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like to hunt Tigers." said Will.

"I don't. They're big, stupid, dangerous animals that take days to follow, and can spend weeks in their dens, but this one's been killing off livestock at a nearby town, so I figured we could go hunting and save a village's food supply."

Will nodded his understanding.

* * *

**Three days later…**

* * *

Will and Halt were lying on their stomachs, side by side, at the edge of a clearing that held the mouth of the tiger's den, waiting.

"So Halt," Will said, more out of boredom than anything else, "Are you watching anything on TV in 2014?"

"actually, yes. I love this one YouTube show called-" Halt stopped abruptly as the tiger exited it's den.

"Well?" Will whispered.

"Equals Three, by Ray William Johnson." Halt whispered back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Will cried.


	5. Alda

**Note: There's no disclaimer today. This chapter is a bit more serious than usual. Also, sorry about no post yesterday.**

* * *

Alda walked into the school with an air of confidence around him that he hadn't worn since the day Horace had beat him within an inch of his life.

Alda was now more confident in his fighting ability. He knew he held many advantages, foremost was the small Nine millimeter pistol he had tucked into his back pocket.

Alda did a quick mental run-through of everything he needed. _Gun? check. Car? check. Jacket and false beard? check._

Satisfied that his plan was still intact, he headed to the front office. Before he could get back at Horace for that punch, he had some talking to do.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The friendly receptionist asked.

"Hi. I'm Horace Altman's brother. We need him to come home today; our uncle's died." He said with his best sad face and hurt look.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. I'll get him right away." The woman said.

Alda waited in the bushed. He knew Horace would show.

* * *

Horace pulled into the strange parking lot. He had never been to this part of town before. What was Halt doing out here now? Horace had assumed the uncle thing was just a ploy to get him out of school so he could give Horace his next mission.

He stopped, and got out of the car.

Then it happened.

"BOOM! CRACK!"

Alda had missed Horace by a millimeter. He was so excited, he had missed. He had missed his chance.

"Ok, it's fine. You've trained for this." he muttered to himself. He could still beat Horace. He had to.

Alda strode over to the car, now dented by the bullet. In one hand he held a long, slender, slightly blued steel sword. In the other, he held a massive broadsword, designed for crushing opponents before a battle could even really start.

He handed the smaller of the two to Horace.

"Fight me"

* * *

Horace's mind was racing. How was Alda here? How did he know where to find him?

"Fine." Horace said. He knew Alda would have trained for this, but so had Horace. He'd beat lord Morgarth in single combat, Deparnieux, many Temujai, several of the fierce Taulaghi, Tennyson's minion in Hibernia, as well as many of the world's finest fighting men, the Senshi, in Nihon-Ja. As a matter of fact, many considered him to be the most skilled swordsman in the known world.

Horace struck first. Alda parried. They both did this for several minutes, probing each other. Then, Alda made the move. He lunged at Horace, putting all his weight into the thrust. Horace easily sidestepped. But the lung had been a fake, and now, behind Horace, Alda swung his sword around using the energy of the lunge, and brought the massive piece of metal down on Horace. Horace blocked the savage stroke, but one thing became clear to him; he was outmatched.

If they had both had the smaller sword Horace was using, he would own the battle. But Alda could hammer down blows on Horace all day, using gravity to help him, but Horace would tire fast. Being the expert swordsman that he was, Horace knew the only way to win was to attack. And so he did. Again and again with lightning speed he swung at Alda, but to no avail. Alda also had much wider range of motion with the massive weapons, and could block with relative ease.

The battle continued for several minutes, Horace growing weaker, with larger intervals between attacks. It was obvious who would be victorious.

Then it happened.

Alda delivered a crushing blow to Horace, who lost his grip on the weapon. The sword went flying, Horace's chances of survival with it.

"Finally." Alda said. He pushed Horace to his knees so that he looked up at Alda.

"Does baby have any final words?" Alda asked with a sneer.

"Fuck. You."

Horace tackled Alda, pulled the gun out of his belt before he could get up, and shot him straight through the heart, killing him instantly. Then he shot him again. And again. Over and over until the bullets ran out.

Horace. walked calmly back to his car, took out a wet wipe, rubbed down the gun, walked back over to Alda, and placed the gun on the ground next to him.

Horace then walked to his car, and drove away.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Like? Dislike? Tell me in the reviews.**


	6. iCarly

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Will, Alyss, or the Ranger's Apprentice series. I do however own a rather large knife. Enjoy.**

Will groaned. He had spent the last 48 hours in the recovery ward of the hospital. Apparently, his old enemy Alda had come back to take a final swing at Horace

Although he "cherished" the thought of spending hours on end with Horace watching whatever new TV show, he just couldn't. He needed some recovery time with Alyss, so now, we find him groaning as he sits down on Alyss' couch.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked him on a nurturing manner.

"Whatever you want, I think I'll just sleep." Will said.

"Okay" said Alyss simply.

The first episode of iCarly popped up on her flat screen.

Will cried himself to sleep.

**So, we're back to short and sweet. I think I'm going to add more depth to this story such as the Horace/Alda fight I just posted. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Will, Horace, Ranger's Apprentice, Earth, or females. I do however own 7 dancing Llamas. I also own Callie. And the annoying math teacher. Enjoy.**

"So everyone, tonight's homework is to do pages 97-103." said the annoying math teacher. Will could never remember her name.

"Drring!" With the bell, the 20 bored math students got up, excited for lunch.

Will was walking out when a girl- what was her name? Callie? Callie. Stopped him.

"hey, Will, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"Uhh… ok…" He said, unsure of himself.

He and Callie walked to their school cafeteria. They both got their food, and found an empty table to sit at. Lunch was awkward. Will tried to start a conversation, but Callie would say only a few words, then go back to eating.

Once lunch was over, Will and Callie were walking to the tray return, and Callie spoke up.

"So… same time tomorrow?" Callie said.

'Well, actually I-" But Callie was gone.

_Man_, Will thought, _Girls are weird._

**So, sorry for the late release. I've had a lot of stuff going on. Oh, and no. Will and Callie will not start dating. Will is dating - 'Will coughs loudly' fine. Will is married to Alyss. **


	8. One Direction

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. Anyways, I'm back! Disclaimer: I don't own RA or One Direction.**

* * *

"Hey, Will!"

Will gritted his teeth.

"You know, I've gotten really into this band called-"

"Horace. Stop. Every time you talk to me I end up in the hospital. And you have no taste.

"Relax. I was going to say I'm into this band called One Direction."

"Horace"

"Yeah?"

"ME TOO! WOOOO!"

* * *

**So… yeah...**


	9. Pyramid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Will, Horace, Brynn, RA, or a pyramid scheme. At least, that's what I tell the police. Enjoy!**

* * *

Will was bored. He was really bored. He was so bor-

"Bzzz!" That was Will's phone.

"Oh god, please don't be-" Another text from Callie. He had several more awkward lunches with her, before he decided to stay in class late every day, so he could avoid Callie. So, every day, she texts him. Every. Day.

"Bzzz!" His phone again.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled to whatever god he believed in.

"Might as well check" he muttered. Ooh! From Horace.

The text read "Hey man! I have a great idea! Come to my place ASAP"

After a long mental debate, Will decided to risk visiting Horace. At least the hospital wasn't boring.

* * *

(several minutes later)

* * *

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Well," said Horace, "I was talking to this guy, and he had a great way for us to make money."

"What?"

"Well, he said the future of business is in these things. They're called calling cards. So, basically, we each get two people to participate. Then they each get thre-"

"Horace, you ignorant slut."

"What?"

"Horace."

"What?!"

"This is a pyramid scheme."

* * *

**So… yeah. The office reference. Kind of took a new turn in that one. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
